


How They Met || Naruto Couples Week 2018

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: Naruto Couples Week 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: With an ill brother showing no signs of improving, Sasuke makes a pilgrimage to the temple of the deity of health and life. While there, he meets a benevolent stranger mourning a loss of her own.





	How They Met || Naruto Couples Week 2018

Sasuke would not call himself the devout type. Though second son to the head of a clan of Igni el’ven, he held little regard for the Elementals, even the patron of his line. To him, life was something to call his own, lived for no other purpose than what he deemed worthy. Spending it with his head bowed to mystical beings that fled their world eons before his birth was never an option.

…until his brother became ill.

How his mother lamented, how his father retreated! Such emotions were not befitting of fire! Sadness, resignation…neither suited his parents, nor their line of magic! It boiled his blood, and yet…his own stubborn belief in his brother’s hold on life began to waver as days, weeks, months passed…and he grew frailer. Grew thinner. And the fire within the breast of every Uchiha - and in none stronger than his brother! - began to wane.

…for the first time since he took the title of man…he was afraid.

So afraid, he found himself clinging to the one thing he had renounced his entire life: faith. Fire, a first child of Light: the element of life, of healing, of time and of protection. He would offer his own life if it meant the sparing of his brother’s.

And so, resolute, he left home behind atop his midnight steed to the nearest temple of Luxeria. To pray, to fast, to spill his own blood - whatever the Elemental required to save Itachi’s life.

The trek took three days, with no thought to spare his horse. And though he had always admitted that the temple of Ignitrios within their own city was grand…nothing could compare to this.

A statue ten times his modest height rose from a marble courtyard, seemingly birthed from the same marless stone as though once living. Luxeria, in all their glory, held aloft in clawed hands an orb of pure light, from which a column rose into the heavens and beyond his sight. The Elemental was so lifelike, he awaited them to turn their gaze to his intrusion.

But he was not the only guest.

The temple was teeming with people, all praying for relief, for luck, for health or for time. Never had he seen so many people of so many denominations. Mages of all elements rose pleading hands to the sky in mimicry of the deity. All sought to catch some of their light. A bit stymied at the crowds, Sasuke remained around the outer edges, walking its circumference slowly, all while staring at the statue.

Eventually, he found a dip in the chaos, and sat upon a bench beside a woman, head bowed in prayer. So intent was his gaze, he was startled as she spoke.

“Breathtaking…i-isn’t it?”

Glancing aside, he was able to see she was a disciple of Auquiana, her own ears as long and as graceful as his own. Her own eyes were somber, but she still managed a humble smile. “…it is,” was his admission.

“I come here every turn of the year, the day my mother died. I hope her spirit can hear me here.” Her gaze lowers. “…my clan d-disapproves. They claim our own deity is to whom I should pray. And yet…this is the god of life, of spirits. Auquiana hears the prayers I offer, but…it’s here I speak to my mother.”

A bit taken aback at the frank openness of her words, Sasuke hesitated a moment before answering in kind, as not to appear boorish. “…my brother has long been ill. I’ve come to offer what I must for his health.”

“I see. May your prayers be heard, igni’el’ven.”

“…Sasuke.”

“Hm?”

“My name. Sasuke, line of Uchiha.”

The water mage blinked…and then smiled. “Hinata, line of Hyūga. May I ask your b-brother’s name, so that I may pray for him?”

“…Itachi.”

Hinata nodded. “…I wish we could have met under better circumstances…Sasuke, line of Uchiha. But I will hold your brother in my t-thoughts. May two voices ring louder than one, and carry your wish to Luxeria’s waiting ears.”

“…my thanks…Hinata, line of Hyūga.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, my first post to this site - let's hope I do it right!
> 
> This is a work from the Naruto Couples Week hosted on Tumblr this year - six of seven of which I was able to write SasuHina. One had to be a different gen, so...it won't be included on this account due to the ship focus, but you CAN find it on Tumblr account kusunogatari!
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> This little blurb takes place in an original verse of my own (which I hope I tagged correctly), which is a fantasy-based universe I often write for RP and fics alike, and have original novels planned for! Anyone so inclined can find more info about it over on my RP Tumblr, kusunokihime. But in short, Sasuke is a fire elf, Hinata is a water elf, and they're both praying to the deity of light, which encompasses health and life. I have an entire plot based on this verse, but...I'll probably never write the whole thing - too many projects to juggle! Maybe someday.
> 
> Anyway...that's about it. Pretty much everything I'll be posting here is oneshot-type stuff. I don't have any SH-based multichap ideas, so little disjointed oneshots are all I can give ya. Tho some in the same verse do sorta connect. They're just little slices rather than one cohesive story. Also if you haven't noticed I ramble in ANs like...a lot, so I'll stop now lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! idk the etiquette on AO3 so uh...I'll leave it there. Someone give me pointers of how to use this site xD


End file.
